As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, consumers of information handling systems utilize information handling systems without hard disk drives local to the information handling system (e.g., a server blade). Traditionally, information handling systems may typically boot from an “embedded hypervisor” or operating system via an internal solid-state storage media (e.g., FLASH, such as a USB key drive or secure digital card, for example) which is directly coupled to the information handling system and is unmanaged. Such unmanaged storage often includes operating system and configuration information. However, such traditional approaches do not easily permit accessibility to or redundancy of the media, meaning any failure of such media may not be easily recoverable and may lead to undesired system downtime.